Children Of The Shinsengumi
by roseimagine
Summary: Not exactly following the steps of their fathers but following a path they believe in, due to the knowledge of the past. A new course is forged by ideals both new and old. *A collection of one-shots dealing with the different happy endings Chizuru experienced with each route in Hakuouki. Each chapter will focus on a different pairing and child.* One-shots
1. Honorable Heart (Heisuke)

First of all thank you for clicking this story and this is my first attempt at writing for Hakuouki (I have written other things though). I've loved this series for the longest time and I'm happy I finally have an idea for it!

Anyways, each chapter is an individual one shot, each one focusing on a child and their parents: in this case we have _Heisuke and Chizuru's son._

 _Enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Chapter Title: Honorable Heart**

* * *

 ** _*Hayato Toudou, son of Heisuke Toudou*_**

* * *

He had reached his home as the sun began to set which wasn't like any other day. He usually did the closing shift at the variety shop but he was sent home due to a problematic event at his job.

He knew his mother would be in the kitchen at this hour and that the front door was visible at that angle but, he hoped her back was to him as he snuck in. He slid the door as quietly as possible and poked part of his head through, making sure to keep the other side of his face partially facing the other direction as a precaution.

He noticed his mother was focused moving pots, pans and keeping the fire going on the stoves. Much to his relief her back was to him. He thanked the gods before entering but as he took his first step inside, a voice interrupted his relief. "Hayato don't think I didn't hear you come in." His mother called out.

She dried her hands on a nearby cloth and turned around, her eyes a warm honey color but they narrowed slightly as she noticed he didn't fully turn to face her. _Curses_ , he thought, he could have just ran to his room and locked himself up but now there was no avoiding his mother.

"Mother I didn't see you there," He grinned her way but kept most of his face away from her view. "You look great today, to quote father: _as beautiful as a cherry blossom_ …" His light eyes twinkled as they tried to win her favor.

"That's very sweet of you to say but I know chivalry distracts from truths, just what are you trying to hide?" He had inherited his father's gift of explanation but it wasn't enough to derive her initial thoughts.

"Me, hide something of course not, you know all of my secrets." He winked, he quite frequently confided in his mother far more than his father, she always knew what to say to him.

"Very funny young man, step into the dining room." She pointed to the spot in front of her, she couldn't keep this banter up or the duck she was cooking would suffer the consequence of neglect.

"I would mother but I'm exhausted, I can barely stand on my feet, today's work was grueling." He began to sway, balancing his weight from his heels to his toes. He took her sudden hesitation of speech as an excuse to walk to his room but again all he managed was to take one step forward.

"Hayato." Chizuru had enough and now she had gotten worried as to why he wouldn't near her.

When he didn't come to her, she began to walk towards him but he put his hands up trying to stop her, "I smell terrible I need a bath!" Hayato protested because he knew she would make a fuss once she saw the other side of his face, he was about to run for it when someone opened the front door and instead of running away, he turned completely to look at the person entering their home. He was surprised to see his father back from work early they mirrored one another in surprise as they both looked at each other.

"Wow Hayato what happened to your eye?" Heisuke dropped his equipment on the floor and grabbed his son and brought him into the dining room and sat him down.

As Hayato finally showed his entire face she noticed the swelling and purple hue staining of one of his eyes. "I knew it." She said coming close but instead opted to search the cupboard for medicine.

"What happened?" Chizuru and Heisuke questioned in unison. While Chizuru got the medicine ready, which consisted of crushed herbs that would help with irritation and swelling, placing them in a bowl of water and letting the towel soak in it for a minute before bringing it over to her son. Meanwhile Heisuke poked his son in an attempt to receive an explanation from him.

"Don't fuss it's not that big of a deal." He cringed as his mother placed the cooled towel on his eye, not to mention it burned slightly too as he knew the crushed medicine was acting against his sensitive flesh.

"I beg to differ son, I've taught you how to defend yourself so this means they ganged up on you." Heisuke knew his son to be an amazing brawler, he had personally made sure his son wasn't one to get bested in a battle. Hayato's height and agility made him an exceptional martial artist but he knew better than to get in fights at all.

"Alright fine, it was me against six guys but hey they were bothering the new attendant at the shop and I couldn't standby and do nothing, those six idiots got what they deserved for bothering Aika..." He admitted seriously but Chizuru noticed that no matter how solemn his expression was there was a faint tint of red crossing his cheeks.

"No way," Heisuke pumped his fist into the air excitedly, "you won a fight between six guys and only got away with a bruised eye, good job son!" Heisuke's turquoise eyes beamed down at him with sheer approval and he patted Hayato's back proudly.

"Heisuke!" Chizuru snapped, she had to bring her husband back from his memories of fighting glory.

Heisuke shook his head, his light brown hair swaying trying to regain composure but a grin was still very present on his face. "That's not an easy feat my love, even I might have had trouble with that many against one…" she gave him another look and he quieted down. "You didn't destroy the store or the merchandise did you?" Heisuke asked with a concerned voice that still didn't match his expression.

"Of course not I took it outside for the same reason! What kind of guy would fight indoors and risk breaking things?" Chizuru couldn't help but look at Heisuke and remember his _master forerunner_ days and Heisuke shrugged feigning obliviousness to her stare _._

"Hayato you know it could have been worse, you could have been injured far beyond a bruised eye, do you understand that?" Hayato winced again as the cloth touched his injured skin. Chizuru knew she had overreacted but she worried for her only son, he was half as impulsive as Heisuke but he was the same in the heat of battle, unstoppable from what she could remember.

They weren't reprimanding him but they wanted to leave clear that violence was never the answer, they were right yet, "I know but-"

Again his father patted his back, softer than before, "we are proud son that you fight for what you believe is right but you can't solve all your problems with your fists alone, next time just keep that in mind." He smiled, "I'm glad you're heart is as big as your mother's." He stared over at Chizuru who up until now was wearing a face of worry but at his words she smiled softly.

She stopped pressing the rag on Hayato's eye and embraced him. "I am glad you're safe son, I just couldn't bear if anything happened to you, just like your father a true gentleman." She smiled back at Heisuke, he who had protected her from war and managed to keep a smile on her lips when he was around even though times could be so trying.

Chizuru let go of him and he scooted back to face them both. He bowed to his parents, "thanks mother, father," He rose from his bow to look at them, "I promise I won't be so reckless next time and-" two soft knocks interrupted his apology but Heisuke got up to attend the door but before answering he rustled Hayato's ash brown hair, Chizuru giggled at the sight.

"Hello there Sir, is this where Hayato Toudou lives?" Heisuke looked over to his son who upon hearing the voice perked up. Heisuke nodded at the girl and signals his son over. Hayato sighed before walking over and tried keeping a calm demeanor. Heisuke walked back to Chizuru to give his son some privacy with the young lady but from the dining room everything could be heard if they were quiet enough.

Chizuru didn't approve of overhearing but like her husband their curiosity got the better of them, so they sat quietly to watch and hear.

Hayato stood there as composed as possible but upon seeing the young girl he blushed. "Hayato-kun I'm glad you're alright, I…" she stuttered over herself, "I brought you these fruits as thanks and well, I'm just glad you're alright." Her voice was soft and her smile was just like the sun to him. She handed him the basket and bowed gratefully.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head getting more embarrassed by the second, "I'm fine but more importantly Yoshikawa-san are you okay?" He asked concerned, he had managed to get to her before any of the thugs had laid a finger on her but he did push her away when he knew the fight had become dangerous.

"Nothing happened to me thanks to you, I was really scared for you especially when one of them took out a dagger and-" Before she could continue he grabbed ahold of her, she was shaking with fear at the memory and all he could do was hold her to him and comfort her.

"It's okay." She didn't push away at his touch but he grew very self-conscious by his own action, he was just glad she couldn't see his face and how with her kindness she made him feel so complete.

She pushed away slightly from his hug to look up at him, "and…Hayato-kun you know you can call me by my first name right?" With that acceptance from her it was enough to turn him beet red.

She was petite in size but she had very soft, sky colored eyes that were framed by ebony hair. Even if her appearance wasn't quite the same she still managed to share a likeness with Chizuru. "She's pretty, no wonder he threw himself to her defense." Heisuke said looking at the girl and then at his son.

"Just like you did for me." Chizuru didn't feel like prying anymore so she got up to check on her cooking but Heisuke grabbed ahold of her hand and tugged her back, making her fall into his arms.

"Much more to it than that, I was very much in love with you already…" He brushed a strand of stray hair from her face before kissing her. They hadn't kissed when he got back from work, his habit of greeting her this way had been interrupted today but he wasn't mad as it had been for a good reason.

There gazes lingered on one another before Chizuru had a thought that had to be voiced, "do you think Hayato is…?" She trailed off as the air was now filled with an unpleasant, ash aroma. "Oh no the duck!" She jumped out of Heisuke's arms to check on her cooking.

She reached over taking the lid off the pot and smoke came rising but as it cleared, she sighed in relief.

"Are they really okay?" Heisuke questioned as he noticed the golden rim on the duck meat.

"Any longer and they wouldn't have been." She extinguished the fire but she turned to face him with a triumphant smile. The look on his wife's face caused him to laugh and his laugh was so contagious that she joined him. It was funny how one moment they were fussing over their son and in the next moment they were worried about the duck stew.

In their laughter they failed to notice that Hayato had entered with the young lady and they were staring at them, confused at the sight. Chizuru was the first to snap out of giggle state and elbowed Heisuke to compose himself.

When his parents seemed normal enough Hayato spoke. "Mother, Father is it okay if…" He looked over to Aika and she nodded reassuring his thoughts, "if Aika-san stays for dinner?"

"Of course. It's nice to meet you." Chizuru and Heisuke bowed.

"I apologize for coming so suddenly and most importantly I'm sorry about what happened to Hayato-kun." Quickly Aika bowed deeply hoping that his parents weren't upset with her. Then she felt someone nudge her softly.

Hayato sighed, "I already told you silly it's not your fault. I did this of my own will and my parent's know it." He smiled at her and with that kind gesture, it made her lose all sense of guilt.

Chizuru and Heisuke looked at each other, they could agree on the answer to Chizuru's question.

"Definitely." Heisuke murmured to his wife as he saw his son act in such a caring manner toward the young woman, he kissed his wife before setting one more plate at the table.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I always thought that if Heisuke had a son he would be taller than him, haha XD

I plan to write an individual one shot for each gentleman from the game's main route (Hakuouki Memories of the Shinsengumi) and maybe a bonus character or two...

Thanks so much for reading, if you can leave a comment. The next one shot is a surprise but it will perhaps be about a very stoic samurai... (;D)

Until next update

 _-roseimagine_


	2. A Different Expression (Saitou)

It's been a long while since I updated but I once again found myself rewatching Hakuouki and I needed to write something!

So this is the second in a collection of one shots! Like I mentioned in the past chapter each chapter focuses on a child and their parents: in this case we have _Saitou and Chizuru's daughter._

 _Enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Chapter Title:** **A Different Expression**

* * *

 ** _*Nori Saitou, daughter of Hajime Saitou*_**

* * *

Chizuru was getting her seven year old daughter into her bed, making sure to put extra blankets on her knowing that the snowy night could become unforgiving as it could well turn into a storm. "Goodnight Nori." She brushed her daughter's dark hair from her forehead so she could place a kiss.

"Night mama." Nori closed her eyes and snuggled further into the covers, holding tightly to her favorite doll. Chizuru got up and took one last look at her daughter before sliding the door into place.

She headed toward the kitchen and began to make some tea knowing her husband was bound to show up at any time and she wanted to have something warm ready for him. She left the tea on the stove and went to look over the fire. She added a few more logs that she kept on the side to bring more life to it. Chizuru remained seated near the fire for a while, feeling its tender heat envelope her as she waited. She found herself entranced by how the flames danced reminding her of a pending conversation she needed to have with her husband, the thought was so overwhelming that she almost failed to hear the cry of the teakettle. Quickly she scampered over and tried to clean the mess it had left on the floor, trying to salvage the remaining tea in the pot as best she could. In her hassle she didn't notice the sliding of the front door.

Stomping his boots outside as to not bring any residue snow inside, he then stepped inside leaving them at the entrance, his eyes reaching the figure of his wife. He couldn't help but watch as the light danced upon her features, making her brown orbs glisten as she poured the warm drink into the cups. "There are some things which I'm glad have not changed…"

But upon further inspection, he could tell something ailed her, from the furrowing of her brow to the way her movements were stiff and worse yet when she hadn't acknowledged his appearance. He gave a light cough to signal his return. Instantly she dropped was she was doing to turn and look at him.

She blinked a couple of times to refocus her eyes but as she settled her gaze on her husband, a smile took over her lips. "Hajime, you're home." She hurried over to him and when she was a step away he pulled her to him and held her tightly. He hoped that whatever troubled her did so no more, not while in his arms. Chizuru was more than complacent in his arms albeit, the frozen climate stuck to his cloths but in a moment her warmth would seep through to him. He always did refuse to use warmer clothes when the winter started but she had grown to understand that he enjoyed this climate, the way the snow looked when it fell; but perhaps it was more so because when the snow fell gently it reminded him of cherry blossoms.

Chizuru hadn't felt his hands drop from her back and one hand held onto hers guiding her toward the fireplace. He gestured her to sit and he brought over the tea, bread and jam. He sat in front of her, the only thing dividing them was a small table. She had already served the tea and so he gave her – her respective cup and then passed her a plate with the bread and apple spread. Chizuru watched him, wanting to do it herself but his movements didn't permit any interference from her.

"The storm is stirring." He murmured after taking the first sip of the warm drink, his eyes settled intently on her. "You seem unwell." Not only was she more serious than usual but she looked a little pail.

Noticing how he was focusing on every detail that composed her, she offered him a smile. "I'm perfectly alright, I've been doing a little more house work today and I guess I'm just a little tired." She took a sip of tea in an effort to distract his gaze.

"Is that so?" His studious eyes dropped, he hadn't been convinced that what she said had been the full truth but perhaps it wasn't grave for had it been he knew Chizuru wouldn't hide it from him. He sighed and continued to inquire about her day eventually leading him to ask about their daughter, "how is Nori?"

"She's fine, in bed all bundled up." Chizuru smiled as she turned to look back to the room where her daughter was sleeping and smiled at the prospect of how she spent the day in the presence of a more talkative version of her husband as Nori was a physical replica of him; his eyes most of all.

She felt the conversation was still stressed, "how were things today?" She asked knowing her husband was still possibly dwelling on her expression and behavior as his eyes never left her face.

"No incidents of consequence." He answered, "I do have the next day to rest." He wasn't sure if it was the best thing though, taking the day off from work after the chief had decided that it was all they could do for the case right now. He didn't take lightly to being at home while a possible scoundrel still lingered among the citizens.

"Oh that's great!" Chizuru interrupted his pondering, "I don't have to call Hisako-san to watch over Nori tomorrow." She began to pick up the dishes and settle them into a basin with soap, "I have some patients to look after and she gets bored from waiting house to house as I check over them." Chizuru had enough knowledge in medicine to deal with basic wounds among other illnesses and her profession was needed in the little village where they resided especially since there weren't any real doctors around, only in the next main city.

"I understand but I'd rather not have you going alone. Nori may get bored but I'd rather accompany you, it feels irresponsible of me." As her husband it didn't feel right to leave her alone, he didn't feel at peace knowing his wife was out there alone going house to house, "you don't know who's spirit will be riled up by the storm…" The wind began to howl outside as if agreeing with him.

Chizuru had finished washing the dishes and walked over to where he was seated. Instead of once again taking her place to sit in front of him, she came to sit directly beside him. "You don't have to worry, there's others accompanying me, you remember young Shin? He's studying to be a doctor and wishes to see me work while I do my rounds." Hajime maintained a stoic disposition, he still wasn't convinced with having her leave. She placed her hand at the side of his cheek in an attempt to ease him, slowly she could feel him relax with her touch. "Hajime I know you don't show but even you need rest and I know Nori wishes to spend time with her father." These were her final words in an attempt to sway him.

He sighed as he sank into the warmth of her soft touch on his cheek. "When you express yourself in that manner Chizuru," He placed his own hand over hers feeling as if she wasn't close enough. He opened his eyes to look at her, his gaze content, "very well." Chizuru smiled in response, the last thing she wanted was to worry her husband but she was glad to be able to convince him, still not without difficulty, she knew he was this way due to his protective nature and she was glad. She wouldn't have him be any other way.

They had been preoccupied by the conversation that they didn't hear the room door slide back. Nori had been watching the exchange, her face dropped slightly. Her father wasn't as fun to be around as her mother, not to mention he always held the same serious expression, she couldn't help but worry about tomorrow as she settled back into bed.

Morning came in a blink of an eye, Chizuru had been up early preparing breakfast as she had to leave early that morning. Hajime had awakened soon after to see her off.

"I should be back by midday." She embraced him, "rest and enjoy the day with our daughter." She broke the hug but she still felt his hand on her back.

"Be safe dearest." He lowered his face and took a hand to her face guiding her to look at him. He sought and took her lips when they were in distance. There was no stopping her, she enjoyed looking after others and all he could hope for is her safe return.

He opened the door for her and noticed that a young boy was making his way to their home. As soon as the boy laid eyes on the couple he bowed deeply. Saitou starred at the boy realizing his identity, Shin was very grown up since the last time he saw him and he was carrying a bag similar to Chizuru's. She gave one last look to her husband before stepping into the snow and meeting with Shin, he watched their backs until they disappeared far on the road.

He came back inside and noticed the fire dying down, he placed more logs into it before serving his breakfast and Nori's. He placed the bowls on the table and sat down, knowing the noise of plates always got Nori's attention in the morning and he knew she would be up momentarily.

As he waited he watched the flames, how it slowly consumed wood. He tried to find other things to watch as he waited but in the end, it was nearing a high sun and Nori had made no effort to get up, not to mention their stew would get cold. He went to check on her, concerned that she may have awoken with a fever but as he slid her room door open he saw that she had her back door half open and was watching the snow.

She was holding onto three covers that had her completely wrapped only exposing her face. It didn't take her long to realize someone was watching her, she turned to face him. "Good morning papa." His reflection greeted him.

"Good morning." He responded, he waited at the door for her to rise but she made no attempt to hug him she turned around and continued to watch the steady snowfall. "Did you sleep well?" She physically looked well but her demeanor made him think otherwise.

She hummed in response but still didn't turn to look back at him. "Your mother left us breakfast, we should eat while it's warm." He pressed.

"I'll be there in a minute." She spoke curtly to him.

"Alright," he eyed her curiously and left. He took his seat once again and waited, she soon stepped out still shrouded in her blankets and sat on a cushion placed for her on the tatami mat. She put her hands together. "Thank you," she murmured and then began to eat. He noticed that she kept her eyes low, focusing on the food. She was quieter than usual, the moments when they were together she would usually be asking him things or talking about the world in her innocent view, this behavior was conflicting.

"What are you going to do today?" He found himself talking more, wanting to know more, anything to hear her voice.

She thought for a moment, "I told mommy I would water her plants and then I was going to play." Once more she refused to look at him instead eyeing the vegetables in her stew and pushing them around with her chopsticks.

 _I?_ He thought to himself, she usually used the term _we_ but then she seemed to respond his inner question.

"I'll play, I know how busy you are…" It hadn't settled in until now, it was Chizuru who was usually the one playing with her. He would arrive from work and sometime continue working or his mind would be consumed by the ordeals of the day. He would listen to her background chatter or notice what she was playing with but he almost never actually played with her or talked to her. The truth struck him just like an icy blade upon his skin: he was in charge of causing her to act this way toward him, he hadn't given her the time she deserved and he hoped it wasn't too late.

"Nori?" His eyes focusing back to reality but his daughter was no longer seated before him, even her plate was gone, the only thing left on the floor were her blankets. She had his praise where stealth was involved.

He held still trying to hear where she went, and felt a breeze pass through the open front door. She had mentioned she was going to check on the plants, he could hear her humming but another voice entered and disturbed the scene.

"Little girl are your parents home?" He had heard that voice before… Earlier this week he had a mission, as did many officers; that consisted in stopping disturbances caused by a violent gang. That voice had belonged to one of the leaders: Kuroda Ueno. He entered his room quickly snatching his sword. He raced outside and noticed it was the man he suspected and he was holding onto his daughter. Saitou's left hand held onto the hilt of his sword. white-knuckling it, his posture leaning forward but he dare not make another move especially as Nori called out to him and the man's grip grew steadied on her.

Nori struggled against Kuroda's arm trying to heave it away and all Saitou could do was stare furiously at the man, watching his every movement. He had to wait for an opening, the perfect moment to strike.

"If it isn't the guy in charge of putting my buddies in bars." He mirrored Saitou, moving around cautiously knowing what his sword style consisted of, he also brought Nori's struggling body in front of his chest knowing it would be difficult for even an experienced swordsman like Saitou to land a blow on him without possibly hitting the little girl.

"Put her down." He couldn't stand the sight of his little daughter in the clutches of a criminal but he had to restrain his anger lest he would provoke Kuroda and the sword he carried at his side.

Another moment passed of calculated movements, even Nori had quieted down. She was staring at her father but he was surprised to see her calm, he saw in her equally intense sapphire eyes that she trusted him. He also saw what she was about to do next; Kuroda's arm was near enough to her mouth that if she bit down he would become distracted.

He saw her open her mouth and he prepared himself to lunge forward.

She bit down hard enough for Kuroda to drop her on the ground, "You brat!" Saitou was already before him and not a moment later Kuroda felt the powerful, icy impact to his side. The stoic swordsman knew the station would benefit from interrogating one of the gang leaders so keeping him alive was a must, but more importantly he wanted to avoid giving Nori anymore trauma, he opted to use the dull side of the blade when he struck his enemy. Kuroda had bent forward – winded from the strike but it didn't stop him from reaching for his own sword.

The large man charged toward Saitou and while Kuroda was a powerful swordsman, he was only as strong as the surprise he could have on his opponent. Though, the once captain of the 3rd division of the Shinsengumi wasn't any ordinary rival.

Nori was watching her father fight from the entrance of their home, she had never seen her father act this way. He was fascinating, scary and incredibly fast. If she were to have blinked, she would have missed the resolution of the match.

Saitou had let Kuroda nearly hit him so his strike would be the final move of this battle. He hit the burly Ronin square in the chest sending him sliding; back first into the snow. "Never think about harming any of us again, especially my daughter." He pointed the sword at Kuroda before hiding it back into its scabbard; devastated by the force of the samurai's sword upon his chest, Kuroda fell unconscious.

Nori was at her father's side, holding onto the fabric of his hakama, he kneeled before her and wrapped her into his shaking arms.

His daughter wasn't the only spectators, most of their neighbors had seen the ordeal but hadn't the knowledge to interfere but seeing as the spite was over, they rushed over to see if the two were okay. "Saitou-sama are you alright, Nori-chan how about you?"

"We're fine but I need to-" he cut himself off knowing his little girl needed him now, her small hands gripping his kimono top. "Can anyone take care of this please, I'd greatly appreciate it." He lifted Nori and held her firmly to him, she held onto his neck equally as steady and buried her face into his shoulder.

"We'll help Saitou-sama, we'll take him to the police right away." Three men began to drag Kuroda away.

"Thank you." His neighbors were still eyeing them curiously. "Honestly, we're fine. Thank you for your concern." He nodded their way to show his gratitude for their assistance and then headed back to his home.

"Nori you're okay." He murmured as soon as he closed the entrance door. He went to go sit with her near the fire, they had been out too long in the snow with no proper covering over them.

"I know," She loosened her hold and looked up at him, "you're really strong papa." As he looked at her, there were no signs of tears on her face and her voice wasn't shaken at all.

Which begged the question, "Weren't you scared?"

"A little but then you made that face." She tried to mimic his expression: narrowed eyes, lowered brow and lips pressed into a fine line. It proved a little difficult for her and so she chose to smile for him, "I knew you had it under control, I knew you would save me."

Her trust in him made him reach out to her again and hold her to him, "I apologize to you Nori, had I known what you were feeling, then this could have been avoided." He knew Kuroda would have come for him but at least Nori wouldn't have been so close to danger.

"I'm sorry too papa I was mean to you. I know you work hard and don't need to be treated that way." He felt her stroke his head in an attempt to soothe him.

Her gesture warmed his heart, her caring nature reminded him so much of Chizuru; how even though he had once been cold to her it never stopped her from being near him and loving him. "My little Nori, again I ask you to forgive me. I'm not the best father, I still have much training left." He admitted his faults as he knew that was the only way that improvement could settle in.

She offered him a large grin and jumped out of his arms. Standing up straight, she looked at him, "I have an order for you papa! Let's play in the snow, do you accept!?" He saw her little hands ball up in anticipation, wanting to hear his answer very much.

"Gladly commander." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the backyard. Before he let himself be completely dragged out by her, he made her put on a shawl, not wanting her to get any colder.

It was a blanket of snow covering every inch of their outdoor and he followed her every whim. Nori had him help her build all kinds of animals out of snow, he was currently trying to make a dog but his attempt was soon interrupted when he saw Nori come out from the shed with a broom.

She swung it around, "hey papa I have a sword like you! I named it Bunny!" She started making noises similar to that of a sword swung in open air.

Unbeknownst to her, he had an affinity for naming blades. He named them always factoring in who created it, the place it had derived from and the person it would be given to; it was instinct. "Bunny? Why?" He questioned, knowing how witty she was the answer should prove interesting.

"Have you ever seen one? Bunnies are super-fast and they are silver just like a sword." She started swinging the broom wildly, "I wanna be as good as you someday!"

As she swung the broom, he noticed the gaze she carried, a determined look to protect. _Had that been his expression as he saved her, is that what Chizuru saw and why she said men like him were always needed?_

His attention was brought back to reality as Nori's noises increased in volume. She swung the stick without control it managed to slip from her grasp, heading for Saitou but he caught it, his reflexes still strong. She gasped thinking he was going to reprimand her but instead his expression was amused. "How about for now we make snow bunnies?" He got up to put the broom back into the shed and came back to find Nori already forming the base of the bunnies.

He sat next to her, showing how to make it properly when they heard the faint sound of giggling behind them. Like her father, she spun around to find her mother leaning on the sliding door, smiling at the sight of them.

"Hi mama!" The young girl sped to where her mother was, dark hair bouncing as they embraced.

"Welcome back." Saitou dusted the snow that was clinging onto his hakama and came over to greet his wife with a kiss on her lips.

"It's good to be back, my loves." She patted her daughter's head and offered her husband another kiss. "So this is what you two have been up to, among other things..." She had been informed about what had happened while she had been gone by one of the neighbors, at first she found herself in a panic but after taking a deep breath she remembered who her husband was and what he had promised her when they married.

"Quite eventful but here we find ourselves in perfect health enjoying the snow." Nori looked up to him and grinned, agreeing with his words.

"I'm glad." She then felt tiny hands pull at the ends of her kimono trying to get her attention. She looked down noticing Nori's urgency to show her something. She let herself be guided and at the end of the backyard, situated at the base of the tree she found a family of snow bunnies. "Oh you both made these?" She noticed three of them huddled together inside of a house with a roof.

"Yeah papa made the shape and put on the ears. I put the button eyes on them and made a snow home too."

Chizuru began to play in the snow, Hajime noticed her forming another snow bunny. He watched how peaceful she looked while making it. She placed it beside the others, her cheeks flushed as she looked from her daughter to him, "you were missing one." She smiled. He saw that nothing worried his wife now, she was in complete state of mental and physical peace; this had been the news she had been keeping secret until the right moment.

"You look better with a smile papa." He didn't realize in what moment his expression had changed, he had always been stoic but this news washed it over; it was becoming easier to express happiness with all the good surrounding him.

"I agree," Chizuru extended her arms to the both of them. Saitou was the first to take her into his arms followed by Nori who tried desperately to wrap her arms around both of them but in the end she was at the center of the embrace.

"I will protect all of you, always." He stated aloud, he planned to be the best father to his daughter and unborn child, to love his wife as well in all the days to come.

* * *

That was a lot of family fluff in this chapter, near the end it was just an overflow.

Again I feel as if Chizuru and Saitou had a daughter, she would soften his seriousness further. I also find it humorous in the historic fashion that the real Hajime Saitou didn't have any daughters all the more to give him one in this small story.

Thanks so much for reading, a special thanks to Pookax and Guest for your kind reviews! If you can, leave a comment and or suggest which Shinsengumi member should have his one-shot written next. :)

Until next update

 _-roseimagine_


End file.
